


like a tragedy

by orphan_account



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty sentences for Lucifer/Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Incest, sort of pedophilia since Michael doesn't grow or something, ummm... allusions to sex and well. It's based on Kaori Yuki's work.

  
_#01 - Ring_  
Raphael wonders out loud that he can't understand Sara's attachment to such a silly trinket; in his pocket, where his good friend can't see it, Michael's fingers curl around a cheap ring that Lucifer had found in the trash ("Here," he can still remember his brother saying with a sneer, as he thrusts it in Michael's face, "A present - Happy birthday.")

 _#02 - Hero_  
When they are young, boys often look up to their older brothers as some sort of hero; years after the hero worship fades and Lucifer falls, Michael realizes that even now, he craves his older brother's attention and acknowledgement and hates both Lucifer and himself for it.

 _#03 - Memory_  
This boy -this 'Kira'- doesn't remember him at all, and he stares at Lucifer's face and wonders if that hurts more than his brother's condescension.

 _#04 - Box_  
Michael can't remember why he thought the cold metal box was a good hiding spot for hide-n-seek -he just knows he's cold and scared and he can't get out- the relief he felt at seeing his brother's angry, concerned, still chubby and similiar face through the opening overwhelms him, but years later, the only thing Michael remembers is the look on his brother's face.

 _#05 - Run_  
When they are both the same size, Michael is the faster runner; when Michael stops growing but Lucifer's legs continue to grow longer, Lucifer becomes the faster one, and his long strides take him farther and farther away from his twin brother.

 _#06 - Hurricane_  
The hurricane of his confusing, conflicted feelings about his brother dies down only to be replaced by empty, numb shock as he hears the news of his brother's rebellion against God.

 _#07 - Wings_  
When Michael opens his eyes to see the faint outline of black wings against the darkness of his chambers, he opens his mouth to cry out automatically and though he isn't surprised to be silenced, nothing could have prepared him for thin lips clamping over his own and a wet, slick tongue sliding into his mouth.

 _#08 - Cold_  
Michael understands that it is a bit irrational, but he's still a little surprised when he finds that that Lucifer's body is not as cold as his personality has become.

 _#09 - Red_  
Lucifer finds a red strand of hair practically woven into his shirt and as he pulls it out, he smirks as he remembers that it is just a part of a whole that is completely and entirely _his_ in almost every way imaginable.

 _#10 - Drink_  
Baal sneaks him some wine to pull him out of the strange mood he's been in all day and he tries to be grateful, but the gleam in the dark liquid reminds him of the gleam in eyes an even darker color, eyes that pierce and smolder and _want_ and he drops the glass and the purple stain on the carpet seems to mock him.

 _#11 - Midnight_  
Lucifer never comes after midnight, Michael notices, as he stays up every night, waiting.

 _#12 - Temptation_  
Sometimes Lucifer spies on Michael ( _really, security around here was so lax, it was disgusting_ ) and today, the mesh shirt his brother wears accents his toned body, and Lucifer wants to taste it again right then and there; only the thought of being caught and never being able to do _that_ again stops him from doing it in broad daylight.

 _#13 - View_  
Michael snorts inwardly because no matter how well his brother hides himself from view, Michael has always been able to somehow sense that Lucifer is there.

 _#14 - Music_  
Romantic music plays mutely in the background, and Michael stares up at the sweat gathering above his brother's perpectually smirking lips and wonders if Lucifer is mocking him.

 _#15 - Silk_  
Michael wakes up one morning, and finds that his usual cotton sheets have been replaced - he rolls his eyes when he realizes they're made of silk.

 _#16 - Cover_  
It's easier to let Michael believe that he visits every night just to spite God with indulging in what He has strictly forbidden - both laying with another angel and laying with _blood of thy blood_.

 _#17 - Promise_  
Michael knows that his brother's nightly visits don't promise him anything - yet he still bites his lip and ignores the abandoned feeling he gets when he wakes up alone in the morning as usual.

 _#18 - Dream_  
"What's your favorite kind of dream?" Setsuna asks him randomly one day, and Michael remembers panting and tangled sheets and moans that vibrate deliciously and staring up at at dark, gleaming black wings - and says, "I don't dream."

 _#19 - Candle_  
Michael was conflicted when he learned of Setsuna and Sara; relieved to find he wasn't the only one to harbor such forbidden feelings for someone that they shouldn't, but disgusted at the same time for the same reason - and maybe he was a little jealous, because the relationship he had with Lucifer can't hold a candle to the depth of the one they have.

 _#20 - Talent_  
Lucifer finds it incredibly ironic that he, the one they thought was the one with all the talent and promise, is the dark one; he's not surprised though, because it was always Michael who always glowed with whatever _it_ was that Lucifer didn't have.

 _#21 - Silence_  
Alexiel and he have an unspoken understanding about him and Michael; it's only fair because they have an unspoken understanding about her and Rociel.

 _#22 - Journey_  
Lucifer stands in the battlefield, unsure of how it all ended up here, but doesn't really question the journey.

 _#23 - Fire_  
Michael burns so brightly, Lucifer's not surprised one day he really does scorch the people around him who try to reach out; he doesn't know if he's jealous of the blonde archangel that walks through the flame and soothes _his_ brother with a few words and a slight touch.

 _#24 - Strength_  
Lucifer doesn't even wince when teeth sink into his bottom lip; he can taste the anger in the blood welling into his mouth and feel the strength and frustration in the bruising that he knows will be on his lips later.

 _#25 - Mask_  
He wears a mask around his subordinates, his _lackeys_ ; Michael doesn't even try to hide anything.

 _#26 - Ice_  
Lucifer admires _his_ mark next to the dragon tattoo on Michael's neck and says, with a smirk, "Will you need some ice for that?"

 _#27 - Fall_  
"Don't you trust me?" Lucifer asks, his eyes wide with innocent youthful questioning; Michael doesn't have to think too long before chirping, "Yes!" and letting himself fall backwards into childishly short arms.

 _#28 - Forgotten_  
In the heat of the moment, sometimes Michael forgets who Lucifer is, but he always remembers afterwards and hates himself for not minding as much as he should.

 _#29 - Dance_  
Michael has to dance around suspicious looks from his soldiers and comrades, Raphael's pointed questions, and his own paranoia; he hates dancing, _fucking dammit_ , it's so much trouble - and Lucifer smirks against his lips as he silences without much protest.

 _#30 - Body_  
Lucifer has always known that even before he took Michael's body, he'd already had his heart and soul - he's just not sure if Michael knows.

 _#31 - Sacred_  
Kira doesn't remember much, but he grasps at vague, half-forgotten memories of red hair with the feeling that they are somehow sacred.

 _#32 - Farewells_  
They are terrible with farewells, they both hate them, despise them and besides, Lucifer prefers more dramatic exits, but Michael sometimes wishes he could have at least that one small little thing.

 _#33 - World_  
When his brother leaves this world for another, he feels betrayed and angry and wants nothing else but to follow.

 _#34 - Formal_  
"Don't be so formal," Setsuna tells him, and smacks him on the back, "Just call me Setsuna!" and where Setsuna touched him, the skin seems to burn with their mutual sin.

 _#35 - Fever_  
It's hot, unbearably so, and as much as Michael likes the fact his brother is actually sitting with him, hand on his forehead to check the fever, he'd really prefer Raphael get over as soon as possible and actually do his job, the annoying fucker.

 _#36 - Laugh_  
When Michael thinks about how screwed up he is ( _fucking his own brother, what the hell is wrong with him_ ) he wants to laugh, but he's not sure how much it would hurt for his battered, tired heart to vibrate and hit against his lungs.

 _#37 - Lies_  
Alexiel doesn't expect him to tell her that she's his one and only because she knows it's a lie and she's grateful that he never brings up the angel with bright red hair and eyes that spark with fierce anger.

 _#38 - Forever_  
It might take Michael forever to figure out why Lucifer comes back every night, despite the obvious risk, but he figures he can wait.

 _#39 - Overwhelmed_  
Michael can't figure out whether he really does hate his brother or not, but he continues to cling to his anger because he's not sure he can handle knowing what the alternative is.

 _#40 - Whisper_  
"I am the angel of darkness," Lucifer whispers conspiratorically in his ear, "The angel of evil, the angel of _sin_ and I will embrace that destiny full-heartedly - want to join me?"

 _#41 - Wait_  
Lucifer frowns down at the sleeping Michael; his brother looks even younger, and he brushes a kiss against his forehead that he knows Michael will never understand or accept conciously and tells him, "Don't wait for me," and leaves his brother's bed for the last time.

 _#42 - Talk_  
Michael bites him, because he can, and because that's the closest he'll ever get to telling him that ' _you're mine too_.'

 _#43 - Search_  
He spends all his time searching blindly for something; first he thought he found it in Alexiel, then in Setsuna - he feels incredibly foolish when he finally finds it, and it's with Michael, the one who's been there all along.

 _#44 - Hope_  
Sometimes, Michael sees _something_ in Lucifer's eyes, but he refuses to let himself hope.

 _#45 - Eclipse_  
Raphael always thought that nothing could eclipse Michael's hatred for his brother; it takes a few words from Setsuna for Raphael to see in Michael's face that he was wrong.

 _#46 - Gravity_  
It's wrong, he knows it's wrong, yet something pulls Michael towards Lucifer like a gravitational pull, despite his almost frantic attempts to keep away.

 _#47 - Highway_  
"It's my way," Lucifer murmurs, an amused smirk playing on his face at the next words, "or the highway," and Michael scowls, and pulls at the bonds that tie his wrists together and mutters, "I think I'll take the highway," even as he arches back into Lucifer's touch.

 _#48 - Unknown_  
Michael refuses to completely commit himself fully to Lucifer, not just because it's a sin and He would not condone it, but because he doesn't know what his brother would do to him.

 _#49 - Lock_  
No matter how much anyone tries, it seems as if Michael has his heart under lock and key; it might as well be, for Lucifer is the lock and the key.

 _#50 - Breathe_  
Lucifer steals the air from his lungs, and Michael thinks that breathing is overrated anyway.  



End file.
